oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Longinus Avelina
| relatives = | height = 5'5 | weight = 122 lbs | birth = | status = Alive | alias = Princess Avelina (アベリーナ姫, Aberīnahime) | epithet = Andrasta (アンドラスタ, Andorasuta) | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 16 | bounty = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Longinus Avelina (ロンジニャス アベリーナ, Ronjinyasu Aberīna) is the youngest Children of the Queen: Avelina is shown to be the youngest of Niu's children; of Dressrosa's Royal Family, more commonly known as the Longinus. As the youngest child, she was created for the express purpose of an insurance policy, another pawn that could be turned into a queen when it most suited her mother. Alas, the baby of the brood proved to be the quintessential problem child. Inattentive to her duties and studies as a princess, she daydreamed of the Colosseum. The fights that took place, the intensity, the ambiance all fascinated her. Even the gore appealed to her, often stealing away to the Colosseum to watch her brothers fight. Learning to leverage her status as the youngest and putting into practice those lessons she ignored. Playing the game as she built up favors by being complicit in certain schemes. Working towards becoming a fighter while limiting the knowledge of her plans to a chosen few. She is noted to be the fraternal twin of Marine Doctor Artorias. Appearance Where one zigs the other zags. Whereas her eldest sister moves with a grace befitting the Charites, Avelina possesses a stride that suggests the swagger of Zeus. Perhaps the most distinctive trait of the young teenager is her hair. Stretching done to her waist, it encapsulates the feel of a living flame. Stretching from a scarlet to a sunset orange to golden yellow tips, there is a vitality that is central to Ave. Completely against the drab, lady-like mannerisms that categorize her sister. Indeed, she seems to be allergic to dresses, choosing an ensemble which is more reminiscent of military dress than a preened, cultured princess. Combining magenta, navy, and old gold hues, the outfit is composed of a skirt just above knee length, a navy blouse with a discreet part in the center, and a three toned jacket, the sleeves rolled back to her elbows. Nevertheless, there are still signs of her noble lineage. Despite her efforts to "harden" her mentality, her skin remains largely unblemished, a fair tone reminiscent of fairy tale princesses. Though the scar that runs the length of her back dispels such notions. A heart-shaped face framed by braided scarlet bangs emphasizes this fair tone while contrasting with her unrelenting gaze. Her eyes remain a fierce, vibrant azure, the irises brimming with intensity and carefully veiled scorn. The girl's expression can be typically described as calculating, with an occasional daydreaming glance as she ignores her princess studies and imagines the intensity of the Colosseum. Subject to the same dietary regiment as her elder sister, the young teen retains a rather slender physique. While possessing certain feminine traits such as endowed curves, her figure holds traces of muscle definition born of her effort to shape up combat wise. Such efforts prove their bounty upon closer examination, with particular effort expended on the forearms, shoulders, and legs as she built up stamina. Learning to lift swords that were anywhere from half her size to larger than her person, focusing on being able to wield each with the dexterity necessary for successful engagement in combat. Nevertheless, it has led to the stagnation of some of her effeminate virtues, much to her secret satisfaction and her mother's chagrin. Indeed, her body language is that of a warrior princess as she chooses her own mold instead of falling into one that suits Niu's desires. Earning her mother's ire on a regular basis and filling the lass with a potent glee. Personality : Avelina's typical disposition;and silver tongued rebellion.]] If there's one defining trait regarding Avelina's personality, its her penchant for cheekiness. While not perfect, she is fast becoming an architect of words, knowing how to construct sentences and phrases that allow her to get under people's skin. One could say that she is becoming an expert at pushing buttons. Often finding herself on the receiving end of some punishment if she goes too far. However, her only response to this is a smile, believing the reactionary effect to prove that the person is a fool who can't control themselves. Even if she'll occasionally dial back her tendencies for the sake of keeping the piece. If anything, Ave enjoys verbal spars immensely, seeking equals and superiors in the art for the sake of honing her own craft. While she recognizes the advantages of being the smartest person in the room, Lina also believes that this allows for complacency as one never seeks to improve themselves afterwards. Allowing for the time when they encounter a situation where they are outmaneuvered. In that regard she plans to avoid playing the fool by exposing herself to these types of people earlier, forging connections that she can call upon later as she sharpens her individual skills. History Born for a role. The youngest of the lot and a remarkable change after hordes of boys. A baby girl with brilliant scarlet hair and orange undertones made her presence known in the world with a terrific cry. A princess was born to the royal family, the first in several years after a steady contingent of boys. Perhaps, Niu, had her fill of boys for a while; she could only do so much with them on a chessboard. As for girls, they were to become her pawns turned queens, leeching power from the courts that they married into while maintaining the guise of a youthful, innocent woman. Playing courts like a fiddle that was designed just for their hands. Thus, the addition of a second girl meant another pawn on her chessboard. Another kingdom that she could control through a subtle and manipulative queen. In that regard, Avelina's birth was a joyous day, a commemoration of a new child that would serve as another cog in Niu's plans. Twas a shame that her feeling of triumph would be shortly extinguished by the one she desired to mold. Sometimes the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Red meant trouble. Red King, red spear, and red blood. A red-headed child was no exception to this rule. Placed in a role inevitably tied to her gender, Avelina was expected to follow her eldest sister's flawless example, becoming a beautiful, attentive, charming, and wholly harmless woman. Such thoughts made the girl choke with laughter. While the origin of her finding this stupid proved mildly elusive, one could point to her mother as the initial culprit. Even as a child, the girl was no fool. She wondered why everyone treated her mother like a man, a "King" when she was clearly a woman. Niu was never subjected to lessons on etiquette and sewing. She never had to learn the names of diplomats while being bored to tears. Indeed, Niu was free to do as she wished while commanding others to do her bidding. Her children were included in this matter, a fact that the child found grossly unfair. So Ave began ignoring her lessons, showing up whenever she wished while wandering the corridors and halls of the castles. She learned through trial and error who to trust regarding her whereabouts and who to leave in the dark. The girl would recall the lessons she listened to regarding conduct and how to read people, one of the few subjects that could hold her attention. If caught and brought back to whatever lessons remained for the day, Ave would pursue daydreaming while pointedly ignoring her teacher. Only to infuriate them further when she managed to pass their exams with flying colors. Already at a young age, she was learning to balance her perception with the perception of others. Regardless, her heart lies in the islands that remained separate from her own: the Colosseums. She heard bits and pieces about the place and its workings. Monumental structures each situated on their own island, designed to hold hordes of people as they crammed themselves into any available space. Everyone's attention devoted solely to the bloodbath that occurred in the arena below. She knew that there was a slave trade involved for the sake of providing gladiators. The girl also remembered that her brothers were gladiators. All of them busy fighting for their lives while desperately trying to avoid their mother's disappointment. She snapped out of her daydream as she heard a voice yell for her attention. The impudent Ave dragged her gaze to her instructor, realizing she was in sewing class. One of her least favorite lessons and one that she proved to be mediocre in. Not that she particularly cared for the subject. Regardless, she bent to the task, pretending to concentrate as her thoughts returned to the elusive Colosseum. She wanted to see her brothers in combat and decide if they partook in the bloodfest that typically took place. Avelina decided that she would have to see this spectacle at some point, knowing her mother held tournaments regularly for the sake of deciding things. After all, she came into power because of a tournament. Despite finding her mother's assigned regiment stupid, she nevertheless knew her mother's reputation as a powerhouse. Part of her wondered why Niu was so adamant about these roles when she defied them. Was it possible to admire someone that you found infuriating? Avelina didn't know, only that she was being yelled at again as she dutifully ignored her instructor's complaints. She had better things to do. Now she just needed to figure out a way of making it happen. An elaborate plan for someone her age. After memorizing the layout of the castle, Avelina returned to her room. She poured over maps of the city, trying to figure out what would be the most effective route to reaching these elusive colosseums. Then there was the matter of boats, seeing as her destination were islands that remained separate from Dressrosa. She sighed, evaluating the cost of this venture. She knew it wasn't going to be cheap. Then there was the matter of disguising herself. Her hair was the color of living flames and one of the most instantly recognizable traits. If she wanted this to go off without a hitch she would have to do something about that aspect. Thus, Ave ultimately decided to dye it, procuring various ingredients such as mud, dirt and other textures to change the coloring from its bright, multi-colored hue to a chocolate brown. She also mixed the items into a pigment that she applied to her face, adding a warm tan to skin that erred on the side of pale. Each effort would slowly turn her from a recognizable princess into a stranger. Coupled with a change of clothes that she borrowed from the servant's quarters (she internally promised to return them), Avelina then devised an alias for herself: William "Kat" Katherine. She also knew that she would have to drop the pretty speech and formal jargon for the sake of reducing suspicion. With a sigh, she practiced, formulating her strategy for when people asked her questions about her whereabouts. Weaving a web of lies and convenient half-truths as she focused on drawing away people from her true intentions. It was time to put all of those frivolous lessons into practice and see just how much they were worth. Home Away From Home The day arrived. Thus, the young princess prepared. A stranger manifesting in the mirror as each part was implemented. First, the hair, then the skin, followed back the language and posture. A proud princess soon became a humble commoner. Switching to the garments she had taken earlier, the girl exited quietly from her room, stealing across the corridor as she utilized the entrance reserved for servants. She chose the late hour to minimize interaction while giving added speed to her journey. Retracing her steps from past days. She would emerge from another side of the castle before walking through the cityscape. Keeping her head down and her eyes focused on the road ahead as she reached the docks where the boats were kept. Other sleepy would-be passengers already gathering as the late hour became early morning. Avelina focused on her breathing, passing the money she had saved to the ticket officer before boarding. Remaining by herself to avoid unnecessary action. Despite her efforts, the girl didn't truly breathe until she saw the boat leave the harbor, Dressrosa fading into the distance as the boat chugged along, headed for the second of eight Colosseums. Edging closer and closer to the daydreams that engulfed Ave's imagination for so long. Would what she see live up to her expectations? The girl did not know. What was of greater importance to her was arriving there and returning home without a hitch. She studied her fingernails as she recalled what excuses and lies she had made in order to prevent her absence from being noticed. At least immediately anyway. There it was. Big, bold and beautiful. Rising from the waters in grandiose fashion. The Colosseum. While others proved to be interested and even excited, the girl was ecstatic. Barely remembering herself as they disembarked on the island. Everyone filed into the stands that surrounded the arena, bets being made on who would win and who would lose. She heard the name Longinus once or twice, realizing that one of her many older brothers was to do battle at some point in the day. Not that she made note of this out loud. Preferring to remain silent on the matter as onlookers continued to file in. The number of people impressed her; it was clear that this was one of the more popular colosseums. Her sentiments were interrupted as the raucous crowd began to cheer loudly. Peering down, she realized that the assembly of new gladiators was now in progress. People around her began hedging their bets in earnest, attempting to place that last bit of money on the table before the matter was closed. It intrigued her yet she refrained from joining in the festivities. She needed to make sure that she had enough to return home afterward. Besides, her primary interest had just started. The sound of metal against metal reverberating through the arena. It silenced the onlookers temporarily before they began cheering, each calling out his favorite. The initial matchup looked like it was a free for all as weapons clashed and fists were thrown. Glorious, cocky and very much aloof. Of all the brothers that could have battled today, they ended up choosing the heartless one. He made his presence felt within seconds as the crowd rose to their feet, many attempting to get a closer look. Incapacitation was the order of the day as the bloodshed encapsulated her. She suspected that a few of the gladiators wouldn't make it through the night after being exposed to Spriggan's skills. However, what soon drew her attention was an individual opposing him. Having cleaned house on his own side, they were the only ones left standing in the arena. She watched their repeated clashes with rapt attention, trying to discern who had the advantage. Sometimes it looked like it was her brother. Other times it was this fellow. Completely undaunted by the former's reputation. He was slightly older than her brother and eventually, that experience began to show. Part of her wondered just how long he had spent in these supposed "hell-holes". Regardless, it was enough to defeat her brother, a feat that she thought was impossible. If anything it was a reminder that no one was unbeatable. A fact that exhilarated the young girl as she realized the hour was growing late. The free for all had taken hours, and the sun was slowly setting over the horizon. The time had come for her to take her leave. Weaving through the crowd, she made her way to the boat, hopping on as she again chose a quiet spot, contemplating all that she had seen today. There were to be many trips to the Colosseum in her future. Nevertheless, what mattered now was making sure her tracks were covered as she returned to Dressrosa and the imposing castle. A new round of fun would soon begin. Avelina would return as often as she could, playing a numbers game as she modified the days and the times she visited the Colosseum, occasionally changing the location as well. It was all in an effort to avoid a pattern so as to not arouse suspicion. Though there were times where she would generate a sequence, drawing the eye to her timing and placement only to break the pattern. Slowly internalizing the lessons that she always appeared to ignore. The Colosseum had become a study for her, with that gladiator who defeated Spriggan becoming her favorite guilty pleasure. It was clear that he was a pro at this, rarely losing his matches in all the time that she watched him. Each day another way to gather information and coordinate a plan for approaching the man. For she wanted to learn that fighting style of his. It was beautifully coordinated, skillful and elusive. A work of art if she had ever seen one. Though it wasn't all sunshine and roses, for clearly packed a mean punch. Sometimes it incorporated weapons, other times it was simple hand to hand. Still other times it added a new element: maybe a devil fruit. The girl wasn't sure as her research on that matter was typically done in secret, not allowing for the kind of depth she would have liked. Regardless, she worked up the nerve to approach him. Avelina knew that the only way for her to gain an instructor was to seek them out herself. After all, her mother would never allow for her to have an instructor. Making this route the only possibility for her. With the end of another day looming, it was time to implement her strategy. His amusement was clear when the 12 year old appeared. Williams "Kat" Katherine was her name, and her temperament was tenacious. Adamant about him teaching her. He wondered how the girl had even managed to infilitrate the Colosseum. After all, it was no place for a child. Though he could see that his reputation was reaching even the young children now. However, he became somber as Kat insisted upon him teaching her. While he refused to do so initially, she insisted, her gaze holding an iron-will that would not be denied, even as he continued to voice his reservations. They would ultimately agree to meet the following day. Though he expected that she would be nowhere to be found come the meeting time. However, Ave for this matter was true to her word. Arriving promptly while focusing on maintaining her non-descript appearance. She wanted this to last as long as possible, otherwise she would risk daydreaming perpetually about what could have been. Regardless, she would not necessarily the full brutality of the fighting style that she would be undertaking. Indeed, this effect was intentional, as it was a test to see if she would give up.... Abilities Fighting Style Haki Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki Equipment Fargarach (ファーガレーチョ, Fāgarēcho) Trivia *Her image source is based on Selesia Yupitiria from Re:Creators. References